1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media drive, and more particularly to a media drive having a head positioning assembly.
2. Background Art
An apparatus for positioning a magnetic tape head relative to a length of magnetic tape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,322.